


And So...

by EmeraldThief22



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Digital Art, Gift Art, I hope it's okay!, I like how this turned out, INTERNAL SCREAMING, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Fanart, Toppat King! Henry, have fun, my art, submissive Sven, that's why it's mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldThief22/pseuds/EmeraldThief22
Summary: I was inspired to draw this because a wonderful author took inspiration from one of my stories so I gift them with this art of Henry and Sven!Implied NSFW, but nothing too graphic!
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Sven Svensson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	And So...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moondancer2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That's Great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296675) by [Moondancer2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006). 



> It's just.. Art, lol.

*sweats nervously* So, I tried drawing them..

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's convenient to have a Tumblr account, but I share this account with a friend, and we would prefer not to have a Tumblr.. For reasons. Anyway, I hope you guys like this art! ^^ (and if you have requests, I'll take a shot at it!)


End file.
